1.13
Commands */cheat **Enables commands **Usage: /cheat **Example: /cheat */swap **Works on servers, swaps all player with each other **Usage: /swap @a; /swap @r ;/swap Steve Alex *New usage for teleportation command **/tp Steve 1 1 1 nether **/tp Steve 1 1 1 overworld **/tp Steve 1 1 1 end */lightcheck **Allows to see the light level on the block you are standing on Blocks and items Hand lamp *Can be crafted using a redstone lamp and 3 iron nuggets *Can be held in the left hand while giving light *Can't be placed Trampoline * Players and mobs that land on their top side will bounce, like on a slime block ** Bounce rebound velocity is scaled by impact velocity, can reach up to 100% ** Affects item entities * Crafting recipe: 2 sticks and 3 slime blocks Obsidian boats * Sink instead of float * Can be crafted using the following recipe: ** X X X ** O X O ** O O O ** B = book named "April Fools 2015", O = Obsidian, X = empty * Has a ID name of minecraft:obsidian_boat and an item number of 432 Locked chest * Looks like chests but they cannot be opened * Right-clicking them displays a pop-up message saying that it cannot be opened * Can be shapelessly crafted with a chest and a book named "April Fools 2016" * Can be opened with a key Chest key * Can be traded with emeralds from villagers Chair * Crafting recipe: ** P X X ** P P P ** P X P ** P = wooden planks, X = empty * Sittable by right-clicking Tent 2 sticks & 3 wool A bed that is portable Can store 10 items in Etho slab * Shapeless crafting recipe: 1 TNT and 1 book named "April Fools 2016" Cinnamon bark Cinnamon is a light brownish colour. They will be found off of Cassia Trees. When placed in a crafting table, Cinnamon Bark can be made into Cinnamon as powder. It will spawn slightly rarer than Sugar Cane. Cinnamon Bark can usually be traded with or from Farmer Villagers. Cinnamon Cinnamon is created by placing Cinnamon Bark into a crafting table. It can be used as a potion ingredient. Awkward Potions could use either Sugar or Cinnamon to create a Swiftness Potion. Cinnamon, mixed with a Water Bottle, can also create the Mundane Potion. Cinnamon will also be used to make Cinnamon Pie. Cinnamon trees It adds a new type of wood, new bark, and the cinnamon could be created when you craft it into planks. You have to remove the bark when you craft planks, so the cinnamon dust could be added then. the mechanic would probably be similar to how you get a bucket back when using when making a cake. Blubber Block A block that is made on the crafting table with 9 pieces of blubber (dropped by whales), super bouncy! We also get a new building material. Cops Diamond chickens * Very rarely spawns instead of a normal chicken. Chance of laying diamonds or lapis lazuli instead of eggs. They do so at a much slower rate than normal chickens lay eggs. Fire creepers Can spawn instead of a normal creeper, but explodes with fire, and drops fireballs. Sernes Sernes are creepy ghost-like mobs. They hate Parrots! (Parrots will attack Sernes), They Drop Serne Nectar Miscellaneous Idling animations When players don't move for 15 minutes, they will do one of the following animations: * Fighting practice * Having a seat * Doing the running animation without moving * Dozings off * Looking around (turning the head) * Examining items (the item having 360 degree rotation in the player's hand) * Admiring items * Zombie impression * Dancing if near a jukebox * Throwing a snowball/egg/splash potion/ender pearl/eye of ender up a short distance and catching it * Digging straight down